hijinksensuefandomcom-20200214-history
HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast: Episode 24
This episode of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast covers Joss Whedon, Batman, Russian jokes, and movies from when you were 10 years old. Time Stamp Topics These time stamps are meant to give an extremely general summary of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast, and can also be used to help locate a certain favorite section of the podcast that you may have trouble remembering. The timestamps are not exact, and can be 5-10 seconds off. *'1:30' - Riverdance fight *'4:25' - Magic Unicorn Juice at the Apple Store *'5:05' - Don't give the baby pink eye *'6:00' - Batman likes popcorn [http://www.box.net/shared/2okvlrdlev Live Batman & Nathan Explosion] *'9:50' - Lethal Weapon 5 - Still too old for this shit *'11:45' - Celebs with missing digits *'15:10' - International Project Runway *'18:20' - Homemade Tumbler/Batmobile *'19:50' - Mexicans with beebee guns *'22:20' - Goonies sequel *'23:50' - Justice League movie is on again *'25:35' - Morgan Freeman's car wreck *'25:55' - Cthulu movie *'27:10' - Doom movie sequel - The Rock vs Dwayne *'30:00' - Buffy animated short *'32:00' - iPhone games *'33:25' - Homemade Ironman & Rule 34 http://www.box.net/shared/m04a8ly3k1 audio *'38:40' - Tyranasorus Reich http://www.box.net/shared/pn4k5lfd51 audio *'41:55' - IceCube as Mr. T *'45:15' - Technical error *'45:30' - Hibachi vs Lubey's *'48:00' - Racial slur database http://www.box.net/shared/qjsoj48e59 audio *'51:00' - Bennigan's sucks (so does Cheddar's) *'54:00' - Local news: Mexicans and AIDS *'56:15' - Wolf eats babies *'58:05' - Sexual harrasment is OK in Russia http://www.box.net/shared/mkevmjjh76 audio *'1:00:00' - Racism during Katrina *'1:02:00' - More Russian jokes *'1:06:20' - What childhood movie doesn't hold up 10 yrs later *'1:13:35' - Not fancy, just a bastard... Also Masters of the Universe questions *'1:20:00' - BBC: Oldest recorded jokes *'1:24:40' - Joel's wife is not in the comics (Repeat Question) http://www.box.net/shared/mz6aipyoi1 audio *'1:25:30' - Wow: Penny Arcade vs PVP - who would you side with? *'1:27:00' - The gang does not watch Red vs Blue (Repeat Question) *'1:27:50' - Why doesn't Joel drink? (Repeat Question) http://www.box.net/shared/9s4carqgm2 audio *'1:30:00' - Friday 13th for NES in under 5 minutes *'1:31:30' - Bill has Undefeatable *'1:32:15' - Second-string comic book favorites *'1:43:30' - Dave Foley on Stargate Atlantis *'1:44:20' - Sexy Ewok at a Star Wars con *'1:45:35' - Neil Gaiman's Sandman - no one has read it (Repeat Question) *'1:48:40' - Eli discovers the "born on date" *'1:49:50' - "Guy" as a genderless word *'1:52:40' - What is everyone's dream job (specifically Denise and Josh) *'1:58:30' - Guy on a bus decapitates another guy *'2:00:40' - Dark Knight vs Titanic *'2:02:50' - What fall 2008 movies are you looking forward to? *'2:06:00' - Clone Wars *'2:08:20' - Whedon comics are awesome *'2:11:10' - Whedon musicals are awesome *'2:12:35' - TF2 class favorites *'2:14:30' - Dog cloning *'2:15:00' - Lois Lane & Superman scandals *'2:17:25' - Schindler's List: the Musical http://www.box.net/shared/jkx6bniijl audio *'2:21:40' - Who would you have as a miniature clone to carry around? *'2:26:30' - Yogi Bear Thug & wife-abuse Flintstones http://www.box.net/shared/t6gyzqosz9 audio *'2:28:35' - Dollhouse http://www.box.net/shared/a0dp3osmr3 audio *'2:32:00' - RoboCop Eli, Ninja Denise, Zombie Joel, & Pirate Josh http://www.box.net/shared/lqgy8k03l0 audio *'2:33:15' - Iraq war *'2:35:40' - Shitty job experience http://www.box.net/shared/1gu89hamav audio *'2:39:35' - Joel starts to list his jobs (only gets through 3 or 4) http://www.box.net/shared/kp52tv95k1 audio *'2:46:00' - Top Gear American Road Trip *'2:47:15' - Iron Chef is a scam *'2:52:20' - Will the LHC destroy the universe? *'2:58:30' - In closing, some inspiring words for Eli Category:Podcast